


Reliving The Best Christmas:

by knightriderlover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Stronger: [4]
Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: Christmas, Consensual, Death, Depression, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, General, Gift Exchange, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Gifts, Happy, Happy Ending, Heartache, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, Holidays, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:18:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/knightriderlover100781
Summary: *Summary: After Stevie's death, Michael was a little bit sad about the holiday season, Even if he had someone to spend it with, What does Bonnie do to cheer him up?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!* *Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy, Sorry, Short one!!!*





	

*Summary: After Stevie's death, Michael was a little bit sad about the holiday season, Even if he had someone to spend it with, What does Bonnie do to cheer him up?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy, Sorry, Short one!!!*

 

Bonnie Barstow, Ace Mechanic of the **_Foundation For Law And Government_** , or _**F.L.A.G.**_ , was concerned about her lover, Michael Knight, who lost his wife, the previous year, She knew it must be killing him that she was around to enjoy the holidays, & he couldn't save her from being shot, on their wedding day, She doesn't want Michael to ever be sad again, but she has no idea of what to do, so, she went to the source, she went to see KITT. or the Knight Industries Two Thousand, & see what he could offer up, as a suggestion to get Michael to smile again.

 

Meanwhile, Michael went to see his beloved wife, Stevie, & updated her on his new romantic relationship, He was telling her about Bonnie, & that she is taking great care of him, making sure that he always stay safe on missions. The **_F.L.A.G._** Driver lets out a few tears,  & said, "I miss you so much, Stevie, I really do, But I will always this", he pulled out her wedding ring, & he indicated to his heart, & mind, "I will always have you, In here, & here", He went to finish up his personal errands, & then take care of some **_F.L.A.G._** business for Devon Miles, His good friend  & boss.

 

KITT had the answer all right, The Black Trans-Am said, _"Michael loved being outside, & in the fresh air during Christmas, He loved this resort, **_Williamson Park Resort_**. Try talking to a Mr. John Smith, He is the owner,  & he will help out"_, Bonnie smiled, & said, "Thanks, KITT, I will", & she went to make the reservations. She just hoped that she could keep it a surprise from Michael, til Christmas Eve. She went in her office, where she would have privacy, & call John, so the arrangements were made.

 

Devon was very grateful for both of their help, He gave time off til after New Year's, & told them to enjoy themselves, & not think about work, or missions for a change. Michael was a little bit suspicious, but went along with it, cause he wants to make his girl, & lover happy. They packed up quickly, & left for the resort, as quickly as they can, so they wouldn't lose the reservations, The Ace Mechanic was also grateful to John for sparing a room at the last minute, cause her surprise was very important, & she needs to pull it off, so Michael would smile again.

 

Bonnie took the driver seat, & told Michael to close his eyes, & relaxed, he gave her a look, but he did, as he was told, He just relaxed & fell asleep along the way, Bonnie looked over quickly, & said thinking to herself, "I am so lucky to find a man that is worthy of love", & the rest of the ride was made in silence, She told her lover to wake up, when they got there. He was amazed & took everything about the place, that he had been to before.

 

"I can't believe that you did this", he said breathlessly, & Bonnie said with a smirk, "I just want to see you smile so much, I know that you still aren't fully recovered from losing Stevie, But I thought we would do something to honor her memory", The **_F.L.A.G._** Driver smiled,  & said, "I love you so much", & pulls her over to him, Bonnie smiled, & said, "I love you too, Merry Christmas, Michael", "Merry Christmas, Baby", & they shared a kiss, & as they were kissing, Snow was falling down around them, making it the best Christmas to be relieved.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
